Vehicle storage compartments, such as glove compartments, provide convenient locations in a vehicle for storing a variety of articles. The storage compartments typically include a door that pivots with respect to a housing for enclosing an interior. Vehicle storage compartments sometimes include a separate drawer disposed within the interior for receiving storage articles.